Babysitting
by dukefan01
Summary: Just a fun little blurb with Kakashi and Sasuke babysitting.


**I was going through my old notebooks, and I found a story I wrote back when chapter 700 first came out. I can't believe I didn't put it up here! Anyway, this is just a cute little story I wrote for when the kids were young and Papa Sasuke is stuck babysitting all the kids of their generation because of Kakashi! I hope you like. When I originally wrote this, we were still unsure when Naruto became Hokage, so the kids are a little younger than they should be.**

Kakashi still didn't fully understand how he got in this situation. Yet here he was with a house full of children. His morning had started out so beautifully too.

-that mornign-

He had made a nice cup of tea, and was enjoying a rare opportunity to rest. Then a knock came at the door. Kakashi had made his way over and opened the door to see Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, and in front of them were Boruto, Himawari, and Shikadai. Kakashi smiled, always happy to have visitors. "Good morning, how can I help you?" he asked. Nartuo scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm...well, Gaara sent a message that he needed me and Temari to come see him immediately, so we thought you could watch the kids while we were gone." Naruto said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's only for the day right?" he asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"It'll be about two days." he admitted. Kakashi sighed, but nodded non-the-less. The others were caring for children too, after all it wasn't easy to have kids and still be a ninja. They were three little kids, they couldn't be that much of a problem could they? Kakashi stepped aside and the three went inside. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, we owe you one." he said. Kakashi nodded to show they did indeed owe him for this. The four ninja's then left. After closing the door, Kakashi went to the living room to see Himawari sitting by Boruto who was playing a handheld video game with Shikadai. No problems! He went back to his tea, glancing at the children to make sure they were still doing what they had been. As he finished his drink, another knock came to the door. With a sigh he went back to the door and pulled it open.

Sakura stood in the doorway with Ino and Karui. In front of them was Sarada, Chouchou, Inojin, and Metal Lee. He looked up at them in surprise. "Sakura...what do I owe this visit?" he asked uneasily.

"Kakashi-sensei, we just got called for an emergency and have to leave the village. Choji, Sai, and Rock Lee are still out on their mission and aren't due back until tomorrow, and Tenten is out too. Can you keep an eye on the children?" she asked. Kakashi glanced down at the four children and felt a nervous sweat break out.

"Uhm..." he started.

"Thanks, Sakura said we could count on you. Let's go." Karui said, and steered the other two women away. Kakashi looked down at the kids.

"Well, come in I guess." he said with a nervous laugh, stepping aside. The four of them went in and walked into the living room.

"Inojin! Lee!" Boruto greeted the two friends of his. Inojin and Lee joined Boruto and Shikadai with their games. Sarada and Chouchou sat down to read a book and Himawari made her way over to watch them.

-current-

It had started out so well, but now the children were fighting and Kakashi was getting very frustrated. "Shut up idiot!" Boruto yelled.

"She's not an idiot!" Sarada snapped, angry that he would insult Chouchou.

"No one asked you." Shikadai said lazily. Sarada glared at them.

"Please stop!" Himawari cried.

"See, your scarring her!" Chouchou yelled, making Boruto turn red. He hated it when his little sister was sad.

"Why don't we go for a run to calm down?" offered Lee.

"Why don't you just sit there quietly?" Inojin offered. Kakashi was so sick of it. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Kakashi about ran to it. As soon as he opened the door he nearly sighed in relief. Sasuke Uchiha stood uneasily at the doorway.

"Hey Kakashi...I just got back and I was wondering if..." he started, but Kakashi grinned.

"Sasuke, I have never been so happy to see you before. Do me a favor and stay here for a minute." he said, then he vanished, having ran away. Sasuke stood confused for a minute, wondering what his teacher was up to.

"What's going on?" asked Shikadai as him and the other kids poked their heads around the corner. It took Sasuke only a few seconds to realize what happened. Cursing under his breath, he felt himself get angry. He didn't have time to babysit!

"Papa?" and that one word from that voice changed everything. Sarada stepped out so he could see her better and he sighed and smiled softly.

"Hi Sarada." he greeted. She smiled back.

"Welcome home Papa." she said.

-some hours later-

Kakashi looked up at the night sky. He felt kind of bad for abandoning Sasuke with seven kids, but at the same time, he was the father of one of them. Besides Sasuke was a powerful ninja, of course he was alright. Kakashi entered his house and went to the living room. He was stunned by what he saw. Sasuke lay asleep on the floor, his arm curled around his daughter who was curled up next to him. Both Himawari and Chouchou were sleeping on the other side, using his chest for a pillow. Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, and Metal Lee were also using him as a pillow, all sound asleep. Kakashi almost burst out laughing. The amazing and deadly Unchiha, a former S-class criminal, a pillow for seven children. He had to find his camera!

-two weeks later-

Kakashi and Might Guy sat drinking tea together. Suddenly Sasuke burst into the room. "Explain, now!" he yelled at them. Both men smiled.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, amused. Sasuke just glared, pulling out the photo that Kakashi took.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Choji, Karui, Shikamaru, Tamari, Ino, Sai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, even Konohamaru...who all has seen this Kakashi?" he asked, very pissed. Kakashi smiled.

"Everyone." he said cheerfully. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Oh really?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his tone. Might Guy nodded.

"Everyone is even wondering how they ever saw you as a threat. You all look so cute." he said. That didn't help Sasuke's anger at all. Sasuke reached for his sword.

"I see, then maybe I should remind you." he said. The two men gave him nervous smiles.


End file.
